


forte

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Music Puns, alternate universe - jazz band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: forte: something in which one excels"Was that a pun?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't know you could pun.""We've been practicing," Ginny said. "The internet is full of music puns."





	forte

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing so that I could make a music pun. I'm sorry.

Harry hadn't realized that playing the saxophone could improve one's grip strength so much, but, no matter how hard he tried to tug his hand away from Hermione, she kept dragging him down the hall towards the band room.

"I really don't think they'll want me to play with them, Hermione," he protested. "I just play around on the guitar for fun; I'm not serious about music like you are."

"There's nothing serious about the jazz group we're putting together," Hermione said, implacable. "I mean, we have Luna playing the trumpet part."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked. He didn't know enough about trumpets to form an opinion.

"Wellllll," Hermione began, stretching out the last thought as she shaped her thoughts in the least offensive way. "She is very good at improvisation, which is a key part of any jazz band.

Harry's stomach sank, and he dug his heels into the ground hard enough to bring both of them to a stop. "Am I going to have to improv?"

"Only if you want to. I mean, it is a little bit traditional for the guitarist to be one of the soloists, but between me, Luna, and Ginny it's not necessary."

The sigh of relief that escaped him made Hermione roll her eyes and resume dragging him to the band room.

"I brought him," she called out as soon as she pushed the door open.

Ron looked up from where he was fiddling with the cymbal on a drum set and grinned. "Finally decided to join us then, Harry?"

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and shrugged. "Not sure I had much choice, what with how Hermione was dragging me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Maybe if someone hadn't tried to scare him off jazz, then I wouldn't have needed to."

"Not my fault," Ginny said, pulling her reed out of her mouth and adjusting the enormous saxophone across her lap.

"No, no it wasn't," Hermione agreed, looking at Ron pointedly.

"Hey, if he's going to make an informed decision, then he needs all the facts," Ron said.

"Don't worry, Harry," Luna said. "If jazz isn't your forte, you can quit at any time."

There was a moment of silence.

"Was that a pun?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't know you could pun."

"We've been practicing," Ginny said. "The internet is full of music puns."

"What do you call a cow that can play a musical instrument?" Luna asked. She looked around to see if anyone was going to answer, and then said "A moo-sician!"

"That was barely a pun," Hermione groaned. "More of a bad joke than anything else."

Harry wondered if they would even notice if he just slowly backed out of the room. Joining a jazz band was one thing, but being subjected to Ginny and Luna's bad jokes was another story. He was fine practicing his guitar by himself, really.

"Is Luna doing more bad jokes again?" Neville asked, coming out of nowhere from behind Harry and Hermione and startling them both.

“I’d like to see you come up with a better one, then,” Ginny argued, the beginnings of a glare aimed at Hermione.

“I guess so,” Harry said in a low tone to Neville. “Is it very common?”

Neville sighed. “Only in jazz rehearsals. I’d advise you to get out while you still can. I wish I could.”


End file.
